Shoushin (Heartbreak)
by Faifu
Summary: A girl sees something, and mistakes it for something else. Will Tasuki get enough courage to tell her he loves her? Will she let go of her pride to forgive him and admit she's wrong?
1. Ch.1

Heartbreak

Do not be deceived by this song, it is only the beginning to the story…

Heartbreak 

My hearts full of pain, love, and sorrow…

I see him now…

Standing with her…

Why couldn't I have said?

That I loved him…

Chorus: Love!

Is a strange thing!

Chorus: Love!

Is what I believe in!

Chorus: Love!

Is living a lie!

Chorus: From time and again…

In life times before…

Chorus and singer: This is the story…of…heartbreak…

Now we shall begin… 

** **

"I don't believe it." She whispered softly, a lone tear making it's way down her cheek slowly. Her raven black hair had been pulled neatly back in a ponytail is now all strewn across her pillow. 

_Flashback_

_Tasuki was comforting a young girl that was about the age of 15. Using words that she never thought she'd knew that he'd say…or that he ever knew those words of comfort. His eyes had shone with love at the sobbing girl in his arms. 'How could he…but he isn't anyone who I love…or anything like that…'_

_End Flashback_

_ _

**Next day…**

** **

She brushed past Tasuki stiffly as she walked into the training room and was determined to be strong and not let him see her pain. Tasuki grabbed her wrist gently turning her to face him. Her dark green eyes flashed and she flipped him over her head, glaring. He lay on his back in looking up at her piecing glare, wondering what he had done wrong. So he replied in the only way he could, "@)%(*#)(@%*)@(#%)*(@)+_!)+_!)+_@%)+! _%)#()@*%^@$()^&)!!!!!!!" His language caused cars outside to crash into each other, mothers covering up their children's ears wincing as they tried not to listen. 

( AN: Very short, yes I know. I made it this short on purpose. Anyone want to give ideas? Just email me at [crystaljoy71@hotmail.com][1] and I'll see if I can fit it in! ^-^ This is my first fanfic in the FY section, so onegai be nice! )__

   [1]: mailto:crystaljoy71@hotmail.com



	2. Poem of light and darkness

Light shall never win...because in this world...pain is always known... 

In this world of darkness...life is the worst 

Darkness is swirling around us... 

There is no true form... 

You may think what you want... 

Life itself is death...torture...is the way of the old... 

...And pain is the way of the new... 

Wand of light and of death time is essence as is time... 

. Shall light be one with the dark...? 

Each time you win...when you catch sight of... 

...She's the light and he's of the dark... 

...You're life must change... 

...Your heart will guide you... 

.... Ordinary.... magical.... world...trouble... 


	3. Ch.2 Tasuki's side of the story.

Shoushin (Heartbreak) ch.3  
  
Written by: Faifu  
  
http://www.faifu.com/kirei  
  
Love is pain….  
  
Tasuki punched the punching bag harder and harder beating all the stuffing out of it. Damn –punch- her –punch- What the hell is she doing to me?! –punch- He fell onto the floor resting on his back, tired. "I'm going to tell her that I love her."  
  
No pain….  
  
No gain…  
  
"HEY NII-CHAN!!!!!!!" a young girl of 15 called out smiling.  
  
"Hey Imouto." He called back.  
  
Suddenly he realized that she wasn't smiling. She was smiling tears of pain. Anger surged throughout him and his fists clenched. His Imouto ran into his arms and he comforted her promising whoever had harmed her would feel his wrath. "Everythings gonna be okay, Lea." He softly said.  
  
Hush.  
  
Now.  
  
Next day:  
  
He had practiced all day trying to say those three words but he had started out stuttering so it was getting better. Tasuki jumped up and walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, can we talk?"  
  
She punched the punching bag for a final time and picked up her stuff and walked off. He grabbed her wrist gently not understanding why she was leaving until he saw the tears in her eyes. Before he could ask her what was wrong she flipped him on his back leaving him alone in shock and cursing. 


End file.
